


Crawling Back

by sinfxllydelixious



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, background stan/eddie/mike, bill and richie being dumb lover boys, he cannut nut, if you please, just dirty mouths, like my god do they cuss hoowee, richie cannot nut without bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfxllydelixious/pseuds/sinfxllydelixious
Summary: They broke up, the reason beyond the both of them. But Richie hasn't had a proper orgasm in months and he's starting to get frustrated, it might b time for him to suck it up and crawl back to the one man in the world who could always guarantee absolute bliss for him.





	Crawling Back

“I had a really great time” Andy adds as Richie tries to push him out the door, “maybe we can see each other again?”

“Yeah uh maybe, Andy.” Richie is so close to just kicking the guy as hard as possible, but he’s doing his best to not make a scene. He finally gets him out the door and just when he’s about to slam it shut the guy turns around to look at him.

“My name is Austin.” Andy or Austin whatever his name is, curls his lip at Richie’s demeanor.

“Whoops!” Richie exclaims slamming the door in his face. He sighs loudly and groans at himself, “don’t fucking bring people back to your place, what the fuck was going through your head Tozier?” It wasn’t even worth bringing the guy home, of course he wanted Richie to top, and of course all Richie got was one sad, unsatisfactory orgasm. He lets out another sigh and flops down onto his couch, figuring he should just invite Stan over and pretend that his sex life isn’t currently in shambles. He snatches his bulky cell phone off the coffee table and dials the number by heart, knowing that by the third ring he’ll hear Stan’s voice crackle through.

“Hello? Stan Uris speaking.”

“Stan my fuckin man what’re you up to?” Richie screams into the phone, he knows that Stan is probably holding the phone away from his ear and staring in horror and disgust.

“I’m studying in my room Rich, what now?”

“BZZZZZZZZT!” Richie bangs his fist down on the coffee table while making the obnoxious sound, “wrong answer Staniel, you’re actually on your way to my apartment right now, preferably with some of those godly lemon bars you baked the other day with Mikey and Edsie.” Richie bounces his leg, listening to the gears whirling in Stan’s head, a grin bursting cross his lips when he hears the usual defeated sigh.

“Be there in 10 trashmouth, and make some hot chocolate.”

“Anything for you lover boy! Mwahhhh!” Richie smacks his lips loudly, hanging up first and setting his cell phone back onto the table. He does an awkward and messy dance towards the kitchen, tripping over his feet only twice, a new record. He hums loudly as he pulls out a pot from his cabinet and places it on the stove. He starts rifling through the cabinets and shelves trying to find that hot chocolate mix he had just bought, but he accidentally knocks a box off and it falls onto the floor, he prays nothing spills but when he looks down to assess the damage he’s struck with a different wave of emotions. He narrows his eyes and bites his lip as he stares at the box of cereal on the ground. A half empty, neatly closed cereal box that Richie hasn’t touched in months, because it’s not his. It’s Bill’s. Bill who used to live in this apartment. Bill who fucking found the apartment. Bill who fucked him in this apartment. He stares bitterly at the box, the cereal is probably stale, it’s been 5 months since Bill has stepped foot in there.

“Did that cereal insult your mother or something?” Richie’s head snaps up to see Stan holding a tupperware and a single, neatly kept eyebrow arched, trying to understand what Richie was doing. Richie snatches the box off the ground and chucks it in the direction of the trash can, not bothering to see if he made it. He’s not surprised to see Stan already inside, he had given him the extra key a long time ago.

“I spaced out trying to remember when I bought it, couldn’t. So it’s probably expired.” Richie shrugs, turning back to try and find the hot chocolate mix.

“Definitely expired,” Stan nods setting down his tupperware on the counter, “since you didn’t buy it.” Richie knows it’s a trap, that Stan is trying to see if he’s spoken to Bill at all, to see if Richie could finally shed some light on why the couple had split. The high school sweethearts, the Losers that would be getting married first. The thought mocks Richie, he doesn’t even know the reason he and Bill broke up, either it was never told to him or somehow just erased itself from his memory.

“Yeah well, it’s gone now.” Richie spots the hot chocolate mix in the very back corner of one of the cabinets and tosses it onto the counter, turning towards the fridge.

“Hm.” It’s a loaded hum, full of judgement and curiosity, which Richie didn’t know was even possible but leave it to Stan.

“What Stan?”

“Nothing, Eds and Bev are coming over too.”

“Can’t you go a day without seeing one of your boyfriends?” Richie hisses clutching onto the jug of milk. Once again, Stan is arching his eyebrow, eyes prying and calculating.

“What’s the real issue here?” Stan’s words sound cold, but there’s genuine concern coating each syllable as they’re spoken and Richie shakes his head.

“Nothing, sorry. Shouldn’t have snapped.” Richie mumbles, sloshing the milk into the pot, before Stan can add anything in Bev comes bursting through the door, Eddie close behind. Richie watches bitterly as Eddie greets Stan with a smile and a peck on the cheek. Bev comes up, throwing her arms around him and distracting him.

“Hi darling, how are you?” Richie buries his face into Bev’s hair, trying to hide himself from the affection between his friends. He sighs and pulls away when he figures the coast is clear and Eddie has settled on his own bar stool. He turns towards them and slides on a fake grin.

“Where’s my kiss Eddie Spaghetti??” Richie flutters his lashes at Eddie, his grin widening when he sees Stan roll his eyes and hearing Bev snort behind him. Eddie just sends him a glare and flips him off, which Richie replies to with blowing a kiss. He turns back around and gets back to making hot chocolate for his friends, they all fall into a casual conversation about classes and other happenings in their lives.

“Get laid lately Tozier?” Richie slams down the mug in front of Stan, the hot chocolate spilling slightly. He turns towards Bev and narrows his eyes, her stare is unwavering and Richie shouldn’t have told Stan to come over. One would think that 5 months later the losers would start to accept that he and Bill were no longer together. Unfair to make them get it over it when you aren’t.

“You know what Ms. Marsh? I did, in fact, get laid last night!” Richie declares, hoping that nobody caught the way that his voice shook ever so slightly. He can feel all three pairs of prying eyes on him, and he wonders if it’s too early to drink.

“Yeah? Was everything satisfactory?” Stan sips his drink slowly, Richie is so close to running out of his own apartment.

“Who was it? Were they any good?” Bev pokes. He takes a deep breath, he wants to answer calmly, gloat and tell them that it may have even been one of the best nights of his life but the way they’re all staring is suffocating, causing the truth to boil in his chest and he can’t help but let the words spill from his lips.

“No! It was fucking awful!” Richie screams, Eddie’s eyes widen, Bev bites her lip and Stan looks like he was expecting this outburst. Richie pulls himself onto the counter and slams his head back into the cabinet, barely flinching from the impact. He closes his eyes and breathes harshly through his nose. He hears some shuffling around, a few steps and then Stan’s hand resting on his.

“Spill.” Richie cracks open his eyes to look at Stan, then Eddie and Bev.

“I can’t cum.” Richie sighs.

“Like you can’t get hard?” Eddie’s face twists into an expression of confusion.

“No..I mean I can cum, but it’s just so…” He takes a second to look at his friends, none of them hold judgement in their eyes, only genuine concern, “fuck! It’s just not the same, it’s not right. It’s like I finish but they aren’t satisfying at all! Like I just…like hooking up with women is useless because I don’t want to be doing the fucking, right? Not anymore, and then even guys expect that I want to top, and even when I find a guy wants to top it’s just…”

“Just?” Bev prods softly, and Richie looks her dead in the eye.

“Bill Denbrough ruined my body, and he ruined sex.” Richie’s voice doesn’t waver, he watches as Bev’s eyebrows raise and her lips part as if she’s going to say something, but not a single sound falls from her lips. He looks at Eddie then Stan, expecting a reaction from one of them, but Eddie looks lost in thought and Stan’s face is neutral.

“Maybe you should-” Eddie starts but is quickly cut off by Richie. “If you say maybe I should consider talking to Bill, I’m gonna have to say no way.” He slides off of the counter and starts rinsing his mug.

“I think you should sleep with him.” Stan chimes in, and all eyes are on him. Richie freezes and his thoughts start to take over, drowning out Eddie chastising Stan for the suggestion and Bev agreeing with him. Hook up with Bill? Hook up with his ex? Is Stan crazy??…but then again Bill is the only one who knows Richie’s body, Bill is the only one who could cause those earth-shattering, life-changing orgasms tear through Richie.

“Rich! Don’t fucking listen to Stan, I have no idea where the hell he came up with that. Just..take some time for yourself okay?” Eddie comes up and hugs Richie tightly, “gotta go now, Stan, Mike and I have a date.” He says goodbye to Stan and watching them disappear behind the door. Bev sticks around for a little longer, carefully avoiding the topic of sex. But just before she walks out the door she whispers.

“Don’t do anything stupid, but don’t do the wrong thing either.” And with that she’s gone. Richie chews on his lip, what the hell does that even mean? He shakes it off quickly, should he even bother trying to go out and find another person to have another disappointing hook up with? He figures there’s no point, his sex-life is in complete and utter shambles, he’s confessed his issue to his friends and abstinence sounds like his best bet. He flops down onto the couch again and turning on the tv, only half watching. Stan’s words are ringing through his head, sleep with Bill again? What if the sex with Bill really wasn’t that great, maybe Richie just needed one last go to break the spell. But that isn’t true, sex with Bill was always something beautiful, mind-blowing and always had Richie crawling back for more. Then there’s Bev, don’t be stupid but don’t do the wrong thing? Why the hell did he have to have such cryptic and annoying friends?

“This is fucking bullshit!” Richie groans, grabbing a couch cushion and smothering his face with it. He rolls around on the couch, screaming into it before shooting up and chucking the cushion as hard as he can, hitting the wall, “fucking Stanley! Eddie is fucking right, Stan is full of shit. Why would I want to fuck Bill again with his fucking strong hands, and soft lips, and the way his eyes are so unrelenting and peering into my soul as he thrusts into me with his big fucking…GODDAMMIT!!” Richie sits there panting, glaring down at his crotch, where his dick is already half-hard. He looks out the window to see that at some point during his crisis the sun had already set, Mike would be out, and it would be just Bill at their apartment. It’s time to give Bill Denbrough a piece of his mind.

* * *

 

It’s not until he’s already knocked that Richie realizes that this is an awful plan. What the hell is he even doing here? He doesn’t know what he wants to say, or what he’s truly here for. Is he here to fuck Bill or just cuss him out? Bev literally said don’t be stupid or do the wrong thing, and here Richie is, pretty sure that he’s doing both of those things. But he doesn’t have enough time to figure out why exactly he’s here because Bill is throwing the door open and leaning against the threshold, causing Richie’s words to catch in his throat because of course Bill looks so fucking good, especially in his sweatpants and old baseball tee.

“Rich?” His voice is deeper and gravelly telling Richie that he was already sleeping.

“Yeah uh, do you have anyone over?” Richie manages to form the words after a second.

“Nope, just me. What’s wro-” “Can I come in?” Richie cuts in and Bill raises his eyebrows, he nods moving a little out of the way, giving space for Richie to slip in. But, he still crowds the doorway, forcing Richie’s shoulder to brush against his chest, and Richie hates the way the contact makes his heart beat a little bit faster. He takes a few steps in, standing in the middle of the living area and only manages to wait until Bill closes the door and turns to face him to have his outburst.

“I hate you!” Richie yells. It’s not quite what he wants to say, but honestly he’s so overwhelmed with emotions, this is his first time seeing Bill since their breakup and he really rushed into this without any plan of attack.

“Richie..”

“No, I’m not! I’m not done!” Richie feels tears pricking at his eyes and fuck he must look like an utter mess right now, “you…you-you! You fucking ruined me! You ruined me Bill Denbrough! I can’t I…”

“Baby, do you need to sit?” Bill takes a few steps forward but Richie holds his hand up and shakes his head.

“Don’t call me that…because, fuck…I fucking…I still fucking love it when you call me that.” Bill bites his lip but he stays where he is, Richie takes a deep breath, he tries to collect himself but he can’t, somehow his confusion is replaced with anger, “you have ruined my fucking body did you know that? I have gone 5 goddamn months without one decent orgasm! I can’t even get myself off. And you know what? It’s all your fault!”

“How is it all my fault?” Bill tilts his head slightly, and Richie takes a step back.

“Stop that you fuck.” Richie hisses.

“Stop what?”

“The whole bedroom eyes thing you do, fucking quit that! I’m trying to tell you that you’ve ruined me and sex and you dare do…that?” Richie gestures to Bill’s demeanor, the way he has his hands shoved into his pockets, his lax stance, the way his hair is flopping over his forehead, and then there’s his eyes, his stupid, shining, bedroom eyes. “

You just gestured to all of me, and no decent orgasm huh? What’s wrong baby? They don’t know how to make you feel good? At least not like I do.” Bill starts taking slow, deliberate steps and maybe this is when Richie should make his great escape, but just when his eyes start mapping out his route, Bill’s hands are on his hips and forcing him to step backwards. He groans when his back hits a wall, but he keeps his eyes focused on Bill’s chest.

“Look at me Tozier.” His voice is demanding and Richie almost snaps his head up, but he’s desperate to clutch onto his last bit of pride, “you come knocking on my door, after a long day of work, I finally got to go to sleep early, then you call me a mess of fucking cuss words. So you better look at me, now, I’m not asking.” Richie sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes slowly crawling upwards to meet Bill’s. He gulps when he’s met with blown pupils and narrowed eyes.

“Bill I-”

“Want me to help you cum properly baby?” Bill leans in to whisper against Richie’s ear, “I’ll help you, especially if you behave like a good boy from here on out.” Richie should push him away, he should run, but instead he lets out a breathy moan and nods his head, whispering a promise to be very good. Bill trails kisses from his ear, across his jaw and down his throat, with each kiss he grinds against Richie eliciting more and more soft moans.

“Wanna suck me off like a good boy?” Bill growls as he nips at Richie’s collarbone. Richie nods his head and starts sinking down the wall, but Bill grips at his head and pushes him harshly so he lands on his knees with a thump, face to face with Bill’s tented sweatpants. All hesitation is out the window now, he licks his lips and he tugs down Bill’s sweatpants, he licks a stripe up Bill’s shaft, quickly sinking down until he can’t take anymore of Bill. He bobs his head as fast as he can and loves the way Bill has his fingers tightened in his hair but is letting him set the pace.

“Relax your throat for a second baby.” Richie hums around his cock, and braces himself. Bill starts to thrust slowly, but soon his speed is increasing and he’s fucking Richie’s throat, “that’s it, so fucking good for me Rich. You love it when I fuck your dirty little mouth don’t you. I could cum right now and you would swallow every last drop wouldn’t you?” He’s ready for Bill to cum down his throat, he’s hoping for it, but suddenly Bill’s hips pause and he’s slipping his cock out of Richie’s mouth. Richie tilts his head up to look at Bill, who’s smirking down at him.

“Fuck me please?” Richie’s voice is wrecked, but he’s loving the slight burn in his throat, he feels Bill tug up on his hair and Richie grabs at him, climbing him like a fucking tree. Bill pushes him hard against the wall again, attacking Richie’s lips with heated fervor. Richie’s head is spinning, Bill’s kisses have always been dizzying and here was thinking he might just faint before he actually gets fucked. He feels Bill push down at his pants and he lazily kicks them off completely once it falls to his ankles.

“Jump.” Bill whispers against his lips and Richie does, throwing his arms around his neck and swinging his legs around Bill’s waist, he can feel him hook his fingers underneath his thighs and slam him back into the wall. Bill presses his dick against Richie’s hole, looking into his eyes for a sign to keep going, but instead of using his words Richie grabs the back of Bill’s lips and shoves his tongue down his throat. He feels Bill push up slightly, sliding in the tip, but then he thrusts up quickly.

“Oh FUCK!” Richie screams throwing his head back against the wall, he feels like he’s being torn apart in the best way possible.

“Shit Rich are you okay? You want me to stop?” Bill starts to pull out but Richie digs his fingers into his shoulders and shakes his head. “

No I just..” He breathes in sharply through his teeth and laughs dryly “forgot that you really live up to the nickname Big Bill.” His head flops down, his forehead landing on Bill’s shoulder.

“Take your time, I’m doing great just where I am.” Bill kisses softly at Richie’s shoulder and he grins when Richie laughs a little.

“Honestly me too…um you know...Bill I’m sorry. For all the-”

“Are we really going to have the talk while I’m balls deep in you?” Richie picks his head up and smiles softly at Bill.

“I guess not.” He wiggles his hips slightly, moaning when he feels the head of Bill’s cock brush against his prostate, “oh shit move please.” He hears Bill whisper ‘anything for you’ under his breath, and he rolls his hips slowly, loving the way Richie’s breath hitches with every motion.

“Ok fuck, oh my god! Bill I’m good now, please fuck!” Richie pants, tugging at Bill’s shirt.

“Good things happen when we’re patient baby.” Bill grins at the way Richie pouts and shakes his head.

“But I need more, please? Pretty please?! I’ve been so good for you, sir.” Richie begs, he leans his head back against the wall again, and Bill starts attacking his throat with harsh kisses and scraping teeth. But before Richie can even get his bearings together Bill is adjusting his stance and thrusting as hard as he can into him.

“Oh fucking hell!” Richie screams, sinking his teeth into the tendon between Bill’s neck and shoulder.

“You fucking like that baby? Isn’t this what you want?” Bill grunts, digging his fingers into Richie’s thighs, “me fucking you as hard as I can against the wall?”

“Yes! God- fucking you're all I’ve ever wanted!” Richie grabs Bill’s face and looks into his eyes.

“Fuuuuck, I’m so close Billy….” Bill doesn’t even respond, instead he slams his lips against Richie’s and grinds his hips in just the right way, Richie’s thighs are shaking and he think he might just burst into flames, the heat and tightness in his lower belly is overwhelming. He’s so painfully close, so close, he just needs, he just needs…his head is spinning again he doesn’t know whether to focus on the way Bill is thrusting into him or the way he’s moving his lips against his. Richie’s not quite sure if he imagined it or if Bill really did whisper ‘cum for me’, but suddenly his vision blurs and he’s biting down, the taste of iron coating his tongue. They ride out the waves of their pleasure, gripping onto each other tightly. They finally break the kiss, pulling away panting, and Richie stares at Bill’s bleeding lip, a slight smile forming on his lips.

“Was that a decent orgasm?” Bill whispers, resting his forehead against Richie’s.

“One may say it was outstanding…” Richie replies, wincing as Bill slips out of him, slowly letting his feet fall back onto the ground.

“To the shower?”

“Yes please.”

* * *

 

Richie dries his hair, watching as Bill searches through his dresser in nothing but boxers. He’s not sure if he should dress quickly and go, or try to talk to Bill now. Once again Bill is tearing through his inner turmoil and tossing a shirt at Richie’s face. He holds the shirt up, it’s one of Bill’s stretched out t-shirts with a faded logo, the kind that Richie always stole to sleep in.

“You want me to stay?” His voice is barely above a whisper and he looks up at Bill.

“You really think you could escape cuddling with me? Do you know how big this bed feels without you stealing the blankets and snoring in my ear? Besides, we need to have a talk over breakfast, so get change and get in my bed Tozier.” Richie doesn’t bother arguing with him, he changes quickly and tosses the towels into the laundry basket, Bill is already lying in the bed and staring expectantly. Richie practically dives into the bed and into Bill’s arms, closing his eyes and sighing happily.

“Night Rich.”

“Night Bill.” And for a moment it felt like the past 5 months had never even existed.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sinningtozier :)


End file.
